The Indiana Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute (CTSl) was created in 2008 at the crest of a wave of transfornnation of the three research universities in Indiana and has become a flagship catalyst for the state's biomedical initiatives. The mission of the Indiana CTSI is to be an integrated home for clinical and translational research that creates a shared, investigator-friendly institutional environment and provides easily accessible resources, services, and training to conduct the highest-quality research dedicated to improving human health across Indiana and beyond. The Four Specific Aims of the Indiana CTSl are: Aim 1. Implement an Indiana roadmap for building the ideal research environment and collaborative platforms to conduct innovative research using our excellent multi-institutional, public-private partnerships throughout the state of Indiana and beyond by bringing together all three major research universities, Indiana, Purdue and Notre Dame, the state's key health care provider partners, private sector and corporate entities, and local and state agencies to create the infrastructure. Aim 11. Further develop our successful Indiana CTSl established with the previous award into an integrated home that supports the careers and research projects of translational scientists and trainees through a streamlined structure, empowered leadership and administration, coordinated partner institution resources, robust informatics infrastructure, innovative project development teams, and continuous evaluation and process improvemenL Aim Ml. Promote utilization of our innovative services and a well-tested network of resources and technologies in order to catalyze high-quality, efficient, and safe clinical and translational research. We have created Project Assistance and Resources for Translational Scientists (PARTS) suite of both established and new research support services and resources, a statewide network of technology cores, and a coordinated human subject research services and facilities. Aim IV. Extend our success in statewide education and training of clinical and translational research workforce through our Career development. Education and Research Training (CERT) suite of programs that includes successful existing programs, new training programs, and novel educational tools. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Indiana Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute (CTSl) was created in 2008 as a statewide institute by the partnership of three research universities in Indiana (Indiana, Purdue and Notre Dame) and has become an essential resource for the state's biomedical initiatives. Here we describe its innovative vision, its impact, and its success in creating public-private partnerships to benefit the health and economy of the state.